l'aventure continue (apres le film conqueror of shamballa)
by ayamie-chan
Summary: Six mois s'étaient écoulés depuis qu'Edward était revenu dans notre monde pour fermer la porte et être certains qu'aucune autre personne malintentionnée ne tente d'envahir Amestris. Six mois qu'il avait retrouvé Al, mais du quitter Amestris à jamais... Enfin, c'est ce qu'il pensait... y aurait-il finalement une dernière sortie? Venez lire pour le découvrir! (en hiatus)
1. retour a Munich

Six mois s'étaient écoulés depuis qu'Edward était revenu dans notre monde pour fermer la porte et être certains qu'aucune autre personne malintentionnée ne tente d'envahir Amestris. Cela faisait six mois qu'il avait retrouvé Alfons, Al, son petit frère qui l'avait suivi dans l'aventure –caché dans une armure-, mais aussi six mois qu'ils avaient quitté leurs amis, sans pouvoir leur dire adieux, et ce, pour toujours. Car la fermeture de cette porte n'allait pas sans un prix, en effet, si leur monde était à présent en sécurité, ils étaient maintenant coincé dans le nôtre à jamais. Ou en tout cas, c'était ce qu'ils pensaient

* * *

Il était assez tard et le soleil s'était déjà couché sur la ville de Munich quand trois jeunes gens gravirent les marches de l'escalier d'un immeuble résidentiel. Le premier d'entre eux était un jeune homme de dix-huit ans et quelque, plutôt grand, il avait des longs cheveux blonds attachés en une queue haute laissant quelques mèches libres devant son visage et les yeux dorés, il portait un complet brun sans cravate, un long manteau plus foncé à la place du veston et des gants blancs en tissus fin recouvraient ses mains. L'autre jeune homme, son frère, était âgé de 14 ans les yeux de la même teinte que le premier mais ses cheveux étaient légèrement plus foncé que les siens et noué en une queue basse qui reposait sur son épaule. Il portait un complet gris, lui aussi sans cravate et un manteau rouge. La jeune femme de seize ans qui les accompagnait avait des cheveux bruns pendant librement dans son dos, mis à part deux mèches tressée qui reposait sur chacune de ses épaules et son teint mâte montrait son appartenance au peuple des romanichelles. Elle portait un chemisier violet ainsi qu'une longue jupe assortie. Ils se nommaient respectivement Edward et Alphonse Elric et Noah. Ils franchirent la porte d'un appartement et posèrent leur sac sur une table couverte de poussière.

 _-Bon sang !_ Grogna le plus âgé du groupe _. Comment autant de poussière peut s'accumuler en seulement six mois ?_

En effet, tous les meubles présents dans la pièce étaient recouvert d'une couche de poussière, prouvant que l'appartement n'avait pas été habité depuis un certain temps et il aurait d'ailleurs bien besoin d'être aéré.

 _-Nii-san ! Je suis fatigué ! On pourrait s'occuper de tout ça demain ?_ Demanda son petit frère.

Edward souffla longuement, lui-même était assez fatigué et l'idée de faire le ménage à cette heure-là ne le tentait pas plus que ça (tout comme l'idée du ménage en général en fait) alors il acquiesça. Le problème était que cet appartement, dans lequel il avait vécu un bon bout de temps avec feu-Alfonse Heiderich, ne possédait qu'une chambre avec deux lits (il avait déplacé dans sa chambre le lit du double de son frère quand son frère l'avait rejoint dans ce monde, laissant l'autre chambre vide). Ed proposa donc le sien à Noah qui déclina doucement la proposition avec un sourire, lui disant qu'elle dormirait dans le canapé comme avant, préférant les laisser entre frères. Ils se souhaitèrent donc une bonne nuit et allèrent se reposer.

Allongé dans leur lit, les frères Elric ne s'endormirent pas tout de suite, couché sur le côté de manière à se faire face, ils discutaient à mi-voix. Ils avaient pris cette habitude depuis qu'ils avaient été réunis après deux ans de séparation et parlaient de tout et de riens, tantôt des aventures du cadet sur Amestris, tantôt celle de l'ainé dans ce monde, ou alors ils commentaient la journée qu'ils venaient de passer, tout simplement pour rattraper le temps perdu.

 _-Ça fait du bien de dormir dans un vrai lit._ Fit le cadet

 _-C'est vrais. Mais bon, aucun des lits que nous avons utilisé n'a semblé t'empêché de dormir !_ lança l'ainé avec un petit rire moqueur.

 _-Mais Nii-san !_ Protesta l'autre.

Il était vrai que maintenant qu'il n'était plus une armure, Alfons avait besoin, comme tout humain, de dormir. Et il s'avérait qu'il était le genre de personne à avoir un sommeil très profond, ce qui amusait beaucoup l'ainé. D'ailleurs, le châtain s'endormit quelques minutes après un sourire serein accroché à ses lèvres et Edward l'observa quelques instants, toujours heureux de le voir dormir ou manger. Cela pouvait sembler bête ou étrange au premier abord, mais quand on savait qu'il avait passé plus de quatre années avec une armure incapable de faire ce genre de chose, son sentiment était plus que compréhensible. Puis après quelques minutes, il se glissa à son tour dans les bras de Morphée, pour un repos bien mérité.

Le lendemain, il fut réveillé par une agréable odeur de nourriture et en déduisit rapidement que Noah avait préparé le petit déjeuné. Il réveilla Alfons et tous deux se rendirent dans la salle à manger/cuisine où ils saluèrent Noah qui déposait la nourriture sur la table. Ils s'assirent tous les trois à table et commencèrent à manger. Après un petit déjeuner ils se mirent à faire le ménage quand Edward laissa échapper un léger gémissement de douleur avant de se mettre à jurer intriguant les deux plus jeunes.

 _-Nii-san ? Tu as un problème ?_

 _-Mon auto-mail me fait légèrement mal,_ répondit l'ainé en s'étirant soigneusement. _Et j'ai l'impression qu'il y a quelques blocages, je ferais mieux d'appeler Winry pour une révision avant qu'il ne soit vraiment cassé et qu'elle ne s'énerve._

Devant le silence de son frère, Ed remarqua la bêtise qu'il venait de sortir. Une boule se forma dans sa gorge, car même s'il était résigné à ne plus revoir Amestris, ses amis lui manquaient et il se demandait souvent comment ils allaient. Passant sa main dans son cou il sourit d'un air gêné avant de reprendre :

 _-Enfin, je veux dire qu'il va sans doute falloir que je repasse aux prothèses que Hohenheim m'avais préparé…_

Aïe ! Encore un mauvais choix se dit-il en repensant au fait que son petit frère n'avait pas pu revoir son père ni lui montrer qu'il avait retrouvé son vrais corps avant qu'il ne meurt (pour ouvrir la porte qui les avait réuni). Il baissa la tête et se tut. Alfons et Noah échangèrent un regard, conscient tous les deux que leur ainé portait le poids de bien trop de culpabilité, lui le sachant depuis bien longtemps, et elle l'ayant appris en restant à ses côté, découvrant par exemple qu'il ne s'était jamais pardonné la mort de l'Alfons de ce monde même si ce n'était pas de sa faute. Il avait toujours été comme ça et ils ne pouvaient rien faire pour l'aider, ou si peu. Elle lui fit un petit signe de tête et quitta la pièce, le laissant avec son frère qu'il força à s'assoir, puis, il lui fit retirer sa chemise et commença à examiner son bras de métal.

 _-Al_ ? Questionna Edward, surpris.

 _-Après avoir retrouvé mon corps, je suis retourné vivre chez grand-mère avant de recommencer les cours avec notre maitre, et durant cette période, comme je n'avais pas grand-chose à faire, Winry m'a appris la mécanique, en me disant que ça pourrais toujours m'être utile, surtout avec un frère comme toi!_

Il fit faire quelques mouvements comme lever, baisser et plier le bras pour tenter de trouver le problème.

 _-Evidement, je ne pourrais pas construire un auto-mail tous seul, cependant, -_ il fit tendre son bras droit devant lui Edward- _je crois que j'ai trouvé !_

Au même moment, Noah revint dans la pièce avec une boite à outil trouvée dans la cuisine qu'elle tendit à Alfons. Les deux jeunes se mirent à rougir quand leurs mains se touchèrent, réaction qui fit sourire le plus âgé malgré la douleur de ses membres métalliques. Après tous ce temps passé auprès de la romanichelle, et s'étant résigné à passer sa vie dans ce monde, il avait fini par la considérer comme sa petite sœur. Cependant, il avait remarqué certains geste et certaine réaction entre elle et son petit frère qui l'avaient mené à la conclusion qu'ils étaient tombé amoureux l'un de l'autre mais qu'aucun des deux n'étaient encore prêt à l'avouer. Et malgré son caractère de tête brulée, il avait décidé de ne pas s'en mêlé, du moins, pour l'instant. Son frère lui fit poser son bras sur la table et il remarqua que la jeune femme avait de nouveau quitté la salle. Elle revint quelques instant plus tard avec une bassine contenant de l'eau chaude. Elle la posa sur la table et en sortit une serviette qu'elle essora consciencieusement avant de venir la poser sur l'épaule d'Ed, juste là où l'auto-mail laissait place à la chair. La chaleur qui se diffusa dans son épaule soulagea instantanément les douleurs de l'ancien alchimiste. Noah, qui avait répété l'opération lui demanda alors de relever sa jambe de pantalon, révélant sa deuxième prothèse et elle y appliqua la serviette qu'elle tenait entre ses mains. Il y eu quelques minutes de silences, Edward savourant l'apaisement des douleurs qui l'assaillaient depuis son réveil et Alfons se concentrant entièrement sur le bras de son grand frère. Puis il reposa l'outil qu'il avait entre les mains et poussa un soupir de contentement.

 _-Nii-san, je crois que ça devrait être bon._

Aussitôt, l'ainé plia son bras et fit quelques mouvement de base pour constater l'efficacité de la réparation de son cadet. Il n'y avait plus aucun problème, alors avec un grand sourire, il frotta la tête de son frère en le félicitant.

 _-Ce n'est pas du niveau de réparation de Winry,_ fit Al _, mais ça devrait tenir un bout de temps même si ce serait bien que l'on trouve quelqu'un qui s'y connaisse vraiment._

Edward ne dit rien et se contenta de se relever, récupérant les serviettes qu'il étendit sur le dos de deux chaises pour les faire sécher. Il esquissa quelques mouvements de combat et se réjouit intérieurement de pouvoir garder encore un peu ses auto-mails. Ils étaient pour lui un lien avec Amestris et si ce bras ou cette jambe le lâchait vraiment, il n'y avait personne dans ce monde qui pourrait les réparer correctement. En fait, la seule pouvant le faire était, pour lui, Winry sa mécanicienne, et la jeune femme qu'il aimait. Devinant où ses pensé allaient le mener, il décida de se changer les idées et interpela les deux autres.

 _-Et si on allait saluer ceux qui nous ont fait revenir en ville ?_

Les deux autres acquiescèrent et après qu'Ed se soit rhabillé, ils quittèrent d'un bon pas l'appartement. Ils sortir de leur immeuble et descendirent la rue jusqu'à un fleuriste fermé, comme la plupart des magasins, en ce dimanche après-midi. Pourtant, ils s'arrêtèrent tous les trois devant la boutique, Edward frappa à la porte et ils attendirent. Il y eu du bruit dans le magasin, puis la porte s'ouvrit sur une femme aux cheveux châtains clair coupé au carré et des yeux vert. En voyant les trois jeunes, un doux sourire éclaira son visage et elle s'écarta pour les laisser entrer en les saluant puis elle les fit monter dans un appartement juste au-dessus de la boutique, où se trouvait un homme assis dans le canapé les cheveux noirs mi-court mis à part une fine mèche qui lui tombait sur le visage, une barbe en collier et une paire de lunette carré ornaient son visage et il était vêtu d'un uniforme de gendarmes. Il se leva en le voyant entré et leur fit un immense sourire.

 _-Edward, Alfons, Noah ! Je suis vraiment heureux de vous revoir !_ dit-il en les saluant.

Ils répondirent tous les trois aux salutations joyeuses, enfin, après un coup de coude dans les côtes d'Al de la part d'Ed pour le ramener à la réalité. En effet, le plus jeune des frères Elric s'était figé sous le choc de revoir Maes Hughes vivant, et au côté de mademoiselle Gracia, alors que le souvenir de sa mort dans « l'autre monde » était vivace dans la mémoire qu'il avait récupéré lors de son arrivé dans ce monde. Ed quant à lui, était heureux de voir le changement dans l'attitude de l'homme maintenant qu'il était aux côtés de Gracia. Quand ils avaient reçu la lettre du couple leur demandant s'ils pourraient être de retour en ville avant la fin du mois de mai, tous trois s'étaient rapidement mis d'accord pour rentrer, et il s'était aussitôt interrogé sur la raison de cette demande. Son regard se porta alors sur la main de Gracia et ses yeux s'agrandirent de surprise et un immense sourire vint éclairer son visage.

- _Mes félicitations monsieur l'agent,_ lança-t-il aussitôt.

- _Tu pourrais au moins me laisser annoncer la nouvelle au lieu de deviner tous seul._ Répliqua le brun d'un air faussement fâché.

Il vint se coller à mademoiselle Gracia et lui étreignit la taille, un immense sourire, rappelant au deux frère celui qu'il avait quand ''leur'' Hughes parlait de a femme et sa fille, ornait son visage.

 _-La raison pour laquelle nous vous avons demandé de venir est que Gracia-san est moi allons-nous marier dans trois semaines!_

 _-C'est géniale !_ Fit Ed

- _Toutes mes félicitations_! Renchérit son petit frère.

- _Tous mes veux de bonheur !_ Ajouta Noah.

Maes se frotta la nuque d'un air gêner avant de reprendre.

 _-Nous aimerions vous inviter tous les trois, car c'est quand même grâce à vous que cela va arriver !_

 _-Grâce à nous ?_

 _-Oui, Gracia à accepter ma demande une fois que j'ai quitté le parti nazi, ce que je ne n'aurais sans doute jamais fais si je ne vous avais pas rencontré. En fait nous n'aurions sans doute jamais été ensemble du tout._

 _-En plus d'être invité,_ ajouta Gracia, _nous nous demandions si vous vouliez bien vous occuper d'animer la fête suivant la cérémonie. Noah tu es une Noma, et nous avons vu tes talents de danse alors nous nous sommes dit que cela pourrait être une bonne idée. Enfin, si vous êtes d'accord bien sûr ?_

Les trois jeunes échangèrent un regard et acquiescèrent ensemble, heureux de pouvoir aider le couple pour les frères Elric, et d'être ainsi accepté pour Noah. Ils continuèrent ensuite de discuter un bout de temps, du mariage, du départ d'Hugues du parti socialiste, des six mois écoulés. Ils ne se quittèrent qu'au soir et le couple raccompagna les trois jeunes à la sortie.

 _-Trois de nos invités devraient arriver de Berlin après demains normalement, venez nous voir qu'on vous les présentes, je suis sûr qu'ils vont vous plaire ! Nous pourrions diner ensemble !_

- _On n'y manquera pas_ , confirma Ed.

Ils sortirent tous les trois, Noah se saisit de la main des deux frères et ils commencèrent à s'éloigner. Mais ils n'avaient pas fait trois pas qu'Edward s'arrêtait et il se retourna avec un immense sourire.

- _Au fait, vous ne nous avez même pas donné la date exacte de votre mariage !_

 _-C'est jeudi dans trois semaines !_ Répondit Hughes avec entrain. _Le 22 mai !_

Aussitôt les deux garçons se figèrent, Edward manqua de se casser la figure et son sourire se crispa. L'expression d'Al était plus compliquer à déchiffrer, une sorte de colère mêlé avec beaucoup de tristesse. Le contact physique que Noah avait avec les deux frères lui permis d'entrevoir les souvenir qui traversaient leur esprit : une maison,

Gracia et une petite fille de 4 ans écrasées par le chagrin, puis une pierre tombale ornée de nom de Maes Hughes. Surprise par sa découverte elle s'arrêta elle aussi. Heureusement, Ed réussit à se ressaisir rapidement et avec un grand signe de la main au couple, il les salua en leur assurant qu'ils avaient hâtes d'y être. Il réussit à garder une expression calme jusqu'à leur entré dans l'appartement, puis, une fois la porte refermer, il laissa son dos rencontré la porte en bois bruns et se laissa glisser jusqu'à ce que ses fesses rencontre le planché et il se prit la tête dans les mains.

 _-Ca va déjà faire quatre ans qu'il est mort,_ murmura Alfons.

-Oui…

- _Tu sais, après ta disparition, avec le retour du calme, l'équipe du colonel, ainsi que Gracia et Elicia et quelques membres de l'armée proche des Hugues se rassemblaient pour commémorer sa mémoire. Winry aussi y allait, et je suis venu avec elle la première fois. J'étais avec notre maitre la deuxième… Sur le coup, j'ai trouvé que c'était vraiment triste, et toutes les anecdotes qui s'échangeaient ce jours-là m'avaient permis de comprendre qu'il était un homme bien. Et pourtant, je ne me rappelais pas de lui, et je n'arrivais pas vraiment à me sentir concerner par tout ça… Alors je n'ai pas fait plus attention que ça, et je le regrette vraiment à présent. Et maintenant…_

Une larme glissa sur sa joue mais il se dépêcha de l'essuyer, car s'il avait de la peine, son frère en avait autant, voir plus. Il se demandait même s'il ne se sentait pas encore coupable de sa mort.

- _Ici, il est vivant, et je ferais tous ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour qu'il le reste._ Déclara Edward d'un ton déterminé en se redressant. _Et je n'aime pas cette concordance dans les dates, et j'ai du mal à croire aux coïncidences, alors jusqu'à la fin de ce mariage nous devrons faire très attention._

 _-Tu as raison, Nii-san !_

 _-Noah. Tu nous tenais la main, tu as vu nos souvenirs ?_

 _-En partit seulement, mais j'ai compris que dans votre monde, Hughes-san est…_

Elle laissa sa phrase en suspens, n'osant pas terminer sa phrase et n'osant pas non plus demander plus de détail, ne voulant pas blesser plus encore les deux frères. Pourtant, Edward vint s'assoir à la table, en face d'elle et de son frère, et se mit à lui raconter qui était Maes Hughes sur Amestris et comment, et surtout pourquoi il était mort. D'après Edward, il n'y avait qu'une chose à retenir : il était un type bien qui aimait sa famille (et que toute l'armée était au courant pour la deuxième partie).

Sur cette discussion, ils finirent par se souhaiter une bonne nuit. Les deux frères regagnèrent la chambre, s'étendirent dans leur lit sans échanger un mot pour la première fois depuis leur retrouvaille et tachèrent de trouver le sommeil en ruminant de noirs pensées.

* * *

Voila le premier chapitre, dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé!


	2. Chapter 2

Voila le chapitre deux, j'espère qu'il vous plaira!

* * *

Le lendemain, le réveil fut difficile pour les deux frères car la nuit, peuplées de cauchemars et de souvenir, les deux se rejoignant parfois, n'avait pas été très réparatrice. Ils rejoignirent Noah autour du petit déjeuner qu'elle leur avait préparé et remarquèrent qu'elle leur avait servi du lait. Edward fit aussitôt une scène pour signaler qu'il était hors de question qu'il boive du lait faisant rire les deux autres. Pour le provoquer, Alfons lui fit remarquer que le lait aidait à la croissance et qu'il n'y avait aucun mal à ce qu'il gagne encore quelques centimètres. Bien sûr, ce n'était qu'une petite boutade, Edward ayant maintenant une taille normal pour son âge, pour ne pas dire qu'il était devenu grand, mais son cadet savait que sa taille resterait toujours pour son frère un sujet très sensible. D'ailleurs, il réussit parfaitement son coup car il était à présent en train de se faire pourchasser par un Edward lui demandant qui est-ce qu'il osait traiter de petit-être-miniature-que-l'on-ne-peut-pas-voir-parce-qu'il-n'a-pas-bu-assez-de-lait. Toute la scène fut suivit par Noah qui s'était écartée par prudence, et qui partit dans un joyeux éclat de rire. Son rire fut bientôt rejoint par celui des deux frères, alors qu'Ed rattrapait Al pour lui frotter les cheveux énergiquement et l'ambiance quelques-peu pesante de la veille s'évapora.

Après cet échange, ils passèrent une journée des plus normales. Ils finirent ensemble le ménage qu'ils avaient laissé en plan la veille. Le soir venu, ils s'installèrent autour d'une bonne soupe et échangèrent quelques idées sur ce qu'ils pourraient faire pour le mariage des Hughes. Ils ne partirent se coucher que tard dans la soirée, mais d'une humeur bien meilleur que celle de la veille, et les deux frères allèrent même, une fois installé dans leur lit, jusqu'à reparler de leur enfance à Resembool avant qu'ils ne deviennent les disciples d'Izumie, un sujet qu'ils n'abordaient pourtant presque jamais.

Le lendemain matin, se fut étonnement Edward qui se réveilla le premier. Il décida que pour une fois il pouvait bien faire un effort et prépara le petit déjeuner pour trois. Et oui, contrairement à ce que l'on pourrait croire, le fullmetal alchimiste savait cuisiner. Noah se réveilla bientôt et il lui servit à manger, puis il partit dans sa chambre et tenta de réveiller son frère sans grand succès. Il l'appela plusieurs fois, lui retira tous les draps mais rien n'y fit, alors il finit par utiliser la méthode brutale et renversa le matelas, faisant tomber le châtain sur le plancher. Le pauvre se réveilla aussitôt en grognant quelques insultes à son frère qui avait quitté la pièce une fois son méfait accomplit. Une fois qu'il eut rejoint les deux autres à table, ils discutèrent ensemble du programme de la journée. Ils avaient rendez-vous chez les futures mariés pour dix-huit heures, alors ils avaient tout leur temps. Voulant une revanche pour son réveil brutal, Al proposa à son frère un combat d'entrainement, en ajoutant qu'après ces deux ans dans ce monde, il s'était avait du se ramollir. Répondant aussitôt à la provocation Edward accepta le défi et ils partirent tous les deux, Noah refusant de les accompagner, ne voulant pas les voir se blesser. Ils commencèrent par chercher un terrain où ils ne seraient pas dérangés, ils finirent par s'arrêter dans une arrière cours abandonnée. Ils commencèrent par s'échauffer un peu soulevant de la poussière à chaque déplacement sur la terre sèche puis échangèrent une série de coup simple pour estimer le niveau de l'autre. C'était la première fois depuis tellement de temps qu'Ed se battait contre son frère en tant qu'être de chair et de sang et non en tant qu'armure et il avait quand même une certaine crainte à frapper trop fort. Mais ses craintes se dissipèrent au fur et à mesure de leur échange, son frère était toujours très fort. Cependant il y avait une très grande différence entre ce combat et ceux qu'ils avaient fait jusque-là, à commencer par la hauteur de frappe : il n'avait plus besoin de frapper aussi haut qu'avant. Leur échange pris de l'ampleur, les coups devenant plus rapide, les techniques plus affermis, sans qu'aucun des deux ne cèdent à l'autre. Pris dans leur échange, ils ne virent pas le temps passer. Noah, elle le voyait bien, et quand elle ne les vit pas rentré aux alentours de dix-sept heures alors que la pluie tombait de plus en plus fort depuis une heure déjà, elle saisit son parapluie et partit à leur recherche. Elle finit par trouver le terrain vague caché par quelques bâtiments, et même si elle était contre la violence, elle ne put s'empêché de les admirer pour leur technique, mais surtout pour l'accord qui émanait d'eux: leurs coups et leurs parades s'enchainait comme s'ils pouvaient prévoir les mouvements de l'autre, complètement synchronisé. Ils finirent bientôt par se laisser tomber au sol rendue complètement gadoueux par la pluie et leurs piétinements, essoufflé par leur long entrainement. Elle s'approcha alors d'eux, la mine quelque peu sévère, elle les aida à se relever avant de les disputer devant l'état de leurs affaires en leur demandant s'ils avaient une idée de l'heure qu'il était. Ils lui sourirent d'un air désolé (pas très convaincant selon elle) puis ils rentrèrent tous les trois. Les frères allèrent se débarrasser de la boue qui les recouvrait en prenant une bonne douche. Cela fait, Noah s'occupa des quelques blessures qu'ils avaient réussi à se faire. Tandis qu'elle s'occupait d'Al, Edward regardait attentivement son frère, qui avait tout comme lui reçut quelques coupures. En voyant les gouttes de sang qui marquaient le coton avec lequel la jeune Noma désinfectait les plaies, il réalisait pleinement que son frère avait vraiment retrouvé son corps, qu'il avait vraiment tenu sa promesse et remplit sa quête, même si la fin de celle-ci n'était pas exactement celle qu'il avait imaginé (il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il y avait un autre monde derrière la Porte de la Vérité et encore moins qu'ils se retrouveraient coincé derrière). Alfons surpris le regard de son grand frère et devina aussitôt ce à quoi il devait penser, il lui montra son bras recouvert de quelques pansement et lui fit un immense sourire, sourire qu'Edward lui rendit aussitôt. Noah fini de s'occuper d'Al et ainsi, cinq minutes avant dix-huit heure ils étaient prêt à partir. S'arrêtant devant la porte, Noah récupéra son parapluie tandis qu'Edward récupérait son manteau et ses gants blanc. Il remarqua alors que son petit frère hésitait entre son manteau habituel et le rouge, celui avec lequel il était venu d'Amestris, son manteau –leur manteau- d'alchimiste. Avec un immense sourire Edward attrapa le rouge et le jeta sur son frère qui le rattrapa d'une main et l'enfila.

Après cela, ils quittèrent l'appartement, descendirent la rue et arrivèrent rapidement chez Gracia qui les accueilli avec un grand sourire. Ils la suivirent jusqu'au salon et saluèrent Hughes qui s'y trouvait déjà et s'installèrent dans les fauteuils pour discuter un peu. Impatient comme à son habitude, Edward était sur le point de demander le nom de ceux qu'ils attendaient quand on frappa à la porte du magasin de fleur. Devançant Gracia, Maes posa ses mains sur ses épaule pour lui dire de ne pas bouger, descendit les escaliers. De là où ils se trouvaient, ils purent l'entendre ouvrir la porte et inviter les nouveaux venus à entrer. Les deux frères regardaient la porte du salon avec curiosité, se demandant à quoi allait ressembler les trois invité, mais quand la porte s'ouvrit sur trois personne précédées de Maes Hughes, les deux Elric crurent que leur cœur allaient les lâcher…

 **To be continued**

* * *

Voilà, d'après vous qui est-ce qui vient d'arriver?

Sinon laissez des commentaires pour dire ce que vous en pensez

 **NDA:** je pense que je vais sortir un chapitre par dimanche, ou en tout cas je vais essayé!

ayamie


	3. dinner chez les Hughes

Disclaimer: aucun des personnages ne m'appartiens malheureusement

voila le chapitre trois!

* * *

En voyant les trois personnes qui franchirent la porte à la suite de Hughes, les frères Elric sentirent leur cœur manquer un battement. La première d'entre elles était un homme de taille moyenne, comme Hughes dans la trentaine. Les cheveux noirs mi long et en bataille et les yeux d'un noir onyx, il portait un uniforme de gendarmerie identique à celui d'Hughes, mis à part les épaulettes indiquant son grade, plus élevé que l'autre. A ses cotés se trouvait une jeune femme approximativement du même âge, qu'il tenait par la taille avec un doux sourire. Elle avait des longs cheveux blonds dorés cascadant dans son cou et un doux sourire. Ses yeux bleus brillaient d'une lueur amoureuse quand ils se posaient sur l'homme à ses côtés. Elle faisait une demis tête de moins que lui, mais le plus important était l'aura de confiance qui semblait émaner d'elle et qui aurait découragé n'importe quel homme de la traiter comme quelqu'un d'inferieur car elle était une femme, et pourtant on pouvait en même temps sentir une immense douceur pour son compagnon comme pour la jeune fille qui les accompagnait. Celle-ci lui ressemblait beaucoup, même yeux, même cheveux, même visage fin, mais devait avoir le même âge qu'Edward, et était légèrement plus petite que celui-ci.

Les deux frères n'en revenait pas, ils avaient devant eux les ''doubles de ce monde'' du colonel Roy Mustang, du lieutenant Riza Hawkeye et de Winry Rockbell. Ils réussirent à faire comme si de rien n'était en les saluant, mais sans avoir à échanger un regard, ils avaient pu ressentir le trouble les agitant l'un comme l'autre.

Ils avaient pourtant déjà rencontré d'autre sosie au cours de leurs aventure durant les six derniers mois, Hughes et Gracia étaient les exemples présents. Mais ils avaient aussi rencontrés les doubles de Lust, Scar et King Bradley et plus tard maître, mère comblée et en pleine santé d'un petit garçon de sept ans et d'autre encore. Ils avaient même retrouvé Nina lors d'une fête où ils s'étaient arrêtés avec les Nomah. La petite avait perdu de vue ses parents et avait par accident foncé dans Alfons. Le jeune homme s'était aussitôt figé et alors qu'elle s'excusait et lui expliquait qu'elle cherchait ses parents, des larmes plein les yeux, Edward l'avait soudainement attrapé pour la mettre sur ses épaules. De la haut, Nina n'avait pas mis longtemps à retrouver ses parents et Ed l'avait mené jusqu'à eux. Au moment où il allait les laisser Alfons qui ne les avait pas suivi sur le moment, arriva en courant et offrit à la petite une immense peluche en forme de chien blanc. D'abord étonné par le cadeau, elle s'était ensuite jeté au cou des deux frères pour leur faire un gros câlin. Ce jour-là un immense poids avait été retiré de leurs épaules, et les deux frères n'avaient pu se retenir de pleurer de joie et de soulagement en la voyant repartir en pleine santé, accompagné de son père et de sa mère, surtout quand ils l'entendirent au loin déclarer à ses parents qu'elle allait appeler sa nouvelle peluche Alexander.

Mais ce qu'ils ressentaient à ce moment présent était encore bien plus fort qu'à chacune de ces rencontres, bien plus fort que ce jour-là. Les deux garçons savaient parfaitement qui si ce sentiment était si puissant c'était parce que ces trois personnes était devenu pour eux (même si Ed ne l'avouerait jamais en ce qui concernait le colonel) ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'une famille, Winry ayant été là pour eux depuis leur plus jeune âge et le colonel et Hawkeye ayant veillé sur eux, malgré les nombreuses pics qu'Ed et le colonel avaient pris l'habitude de s'envoyer, dès leur arrivée chez les militaires. Hughes pris alors la parole ramenant l'attention des deux Elric sur lui.

 _-Edward, Noah, Alfons, je vous présente Roy, un compagnon de police et ami de longue date, et sa femme Riza Mustang, ainsi que la sœur de Riza, Winry Hawkeye._

 _-Attendez… Vous êtes marié ?_ Lança aussitôt Edward sans prendre le temps de réfléchir.

Il avait un sourire mi surpris, mi amusé et Al devina tout de suite que son frère était en train d'imaginer le colonel et son lieutenant, ceux de leur monde, dans cette situation. Leur sourire s'adoucirent en même temps car même si certaine chose rendait cela improbable, ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de trouver l'idée vraiment sympathique, voir même quelque peu possible, et si la possibilité lui avait été donné, Edward n'aurait pas hésité à aller emmerder le colonel avec ça (en s'assurant que le lieutenant n'était pas dans les parages, il tenait quand même à la vie).

 _-Ça t'embête, petit ?_ Fit Roy, les tirant de leur pensé.

 _-Non pas du… Non mais qui est-ce que tu traites de petit gamin pas plus grand qu'une pousse de haricot !_ S'emporta aussitôt Ed.

 _-Nii-san…_ Soupira son petit frère en posant une main sur son épaule au cas où il viendrait l'idée à son frère de sauter au cou de l'homme en face de lui.

- _Hum… Toi je pense, même si je n'ai employé que le terme petit !_

Le sourire moqueur et légèrement supérieur qu'il arbora alors fut exactement le même que celui de 'l'autre' colonel ce qui eut le don de figer et de calmer Ed. Mais son vis-à-vis perdit cet air quand il se prit un coup à l'arrière de la tête ainsi qu'un regard désapprobateur de la part de sa _femme._ Après cet échange, Gracia invita tout le monde à passer à table. Le repas ce déroula dans la bonne humeur, la discussion portant principalement sur le proche mariage, la cérémonie et la fête qui suivrait. Les trois jeunes exposèrent les quelques idées qu'ils avaient eu et en discutèrent avec les différentes personnes présentes pour améliorer les idées et savoir ce qu'ils gardaient. Ils firent une pause après le plat, changeant de sujet pour en aborder d'autres plus personnel. Winry finit par interroger Ed sur la raison pour laquelle il avait gardé son gant à la main droite mais pas à la main gauche. Celui-ci éluda la question, souriant d'un air mystérieux, il répondit simplement que c'était un secret. Gracia et Hughes, étant tous les deux au courant pour son bras artificiel, et Maes plus encore, ayant appris la vérité sur le passé des deux jeunes hommes lors des évènements qui avaient eu lieu six mois plus tôt, comprirent qu'il s'agissait de quelque chose dont il ne parlait pas la première fois qu'il rencontrait des personnes. Gracia se leva alors, annonçant l'arrivé du dessert.

- _Qu'est-ce que c'est ?_ Demanda Winry avec curiosité.

- _Le meilleur dessert que Gracia-san cuisine !_

Les regards se posèrent immédiatement sur le moule que venait de poser la jeune femme sur la table.

 _-De la tarte aux pommes !_ Annonça fièrement le futur marié.

Aussitôt Alfons et Edward eurent comme un bug. Une immense tristesse envahis le cadet à la vue de ce simple dessert mais ce fut encore pire pour Edward. Le dessert provoqua chez lui aussi de la tristesse, mais celle de son frère fit remonter en lui un profond sentiment de culpabilité. Son regard se posa alors sur chacune des personnes autour de la table et une série de souvenir se rappelèrent à lui. Hughes heureux, _la découverte de sa mort, la visite sur sa tombe, la vision fantomatique de Hughes le saluant alors qu'il était dans un train comme pour lui faire un dernier adieu._ Gracia à ses côté, _la grande tristesse présente chez la jeune femme quand ils lui avaient rendu visite, les pleures de la petite Elicia, attendant encore le retour de son père qui ne rentrerait jamais plus._ Par sa faute _._ Hawkeye _son côté protecteur malgré ses air sévères_ , et Mustang, _la manière dont ils s'étaient occupé de lui et de son frère, mais surtout le fait qu'ils étaient maintenant coincé de l'autre côté de la porte._ Et enfin, Winry, les yeux pétillant à l'idée de dégusté la table, _réuni avec Winry et Alfons, après la mort de Hughes, et Winry qui avait fini par s'effondré en larme en lui avouant que Gracia lui avait appris la recette de sa tarte, et que les pommes posé sur la table, elle les avait acheté pour faire une tarte qu'elle voulait manger avec tout le monde._ Puis il regarda à nouveau la tarte, se remémorant toutes celles qu'ils avaient mangée ensemble sur Amestris. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux mais il réussit tant bien que mal à se contenir, baissant la tête vers son assiette.

Personne d'autre que son frère ne remarqua son trouble et Gracia commença à découper la tarte quand ils entendirent frapper à la porte. Ils s'immobilisèrent d'abord, non sûr de ce qu'ils avaient entendu à cause du bruit de la pluie diluvienne s'abattant encore sur le carreau mais les coups se répétèrent. Maes sembla surpris mais Gracia le rassura d'un regard.

-Elle _m'avait pourtant dit qu'elle n'arriverait que demain. Ah lala, je ne pense pas l'avoir déjà vu arriver ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois le bon jour,_ sourit-elle avant de descendre ouvrir.

Tous dans la pièce se demandèrent qui était cette ' _elle'_ et attendirent le retour de Gracia avec impatience et curiosité. Deux minutes plus tard, ils eurent la réponse à leur question et alors que les deux femmes rejoignaient la table ce fut pour les deux frères le choc le plus important de la soirée, et peut être même le plus grand depuis leur arrivé dans ce monde. Il s'agissait d'une femme aux cheveux bruns attachés dans une que de cheval basse reposant sur son épaule et tout en elle donnait une impression de joie et de douceur.

 _-Je vous présente mon témoin Trisha Engel* et…_

Le reste de sa phrase se perdit dans le vacarne qui suivi : dans une synchronisation parfaite, le tonnerre gronda, une chaise rencontra bruyamment le sol et les lumières de l'appartement vacillèrent et s'éteignirent. Elles revinrent quelques minutes et chacun regarda autour de soi, cherchant à savoir ce qui c'était passé avec la chaise. La réponse leur sauta rapidement aux yeux : Edward n'était plus là et sa chaise était renversée.

Toutes les personnes présentes se tournèrent vers Alfons en quête d'une explication mais son état ne leur apporta que des questions en plus. Il était comme statufié, les yeux remplis de larmes qui ne demandaient qu'à couler et le regard fixé sur Trisha. Un nouveau coup de tonnerre sembla le ramener à la réalité puisqu'il se releva d'un coup, ramassa la chaise de son frère pour la replacer correctement et il se dirigea vers la sortie. Maes tenta de le stopper en l'interpelant et Al se retourna ver eux.

 _-Excusez-nous pour tout ça._ Dit-il en s'inclinant devant eux. _Je vais chercher Nii-san !_

Il se précipita vers la porte, récupérant au passage son manteau de son frère. Il quitta le bâtiment et remonta la rue en courant jusqu'à son appartement. Il fit le tour de toutes les pièces, espérant y trouver son frère mais se rendit rapidement à l'évidence que celui-ci n'y était pas alors il ressortit de l'immeuble aussi rapidement qu'il y était arrivé. Il repartit en direction de la maison des Hughes, cherchant un indice sur la direction qu'aurait pu emprunter Edward quand il fut stoppé par une solide poigne sur son bras. Ses réflexes prirent aussitôt le dessus, il se débarrassa de son assaillant, fit un bond en arrière avant de claquer ses mains l'une contre l'autre pour ensuite les poser au sol… Et réaliser que rien ne se passait…

 _-Hey, du calme Alfons._

L'homme qui venait de parler alluma une lampe torche et alors qu'il se relevait Al reconnuMaes Hughes. D'autres lumières s'allumèrent et il put voir que le gendarme était accompagné par Roy, Riza ainsi que Trisha. Il s'arrêta encore une fois pour scruter le double de sa mère mais l'inquiétude pour son frère repris le dessus et il se retourna vers Hughes

 _-Désolé, je voulais pas te faire peur, bon réflexe en tout cas !_

- _Pas de soucis, et merci… Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites dehors ?_

* * *

Alors? Commentaire?

NDA: La rencontre avec Nina peut sembler ne rien a voir à faire là, surtout que je ne pense pas la faire réintervenir, mais si comme moi vous avez été choqué (et le mot et faible) et traumatisé par ce qui lui est arriver, vous comprendrez pourquoi j'avais vraiment besoin d'écrire sur elle, et qu'elle ait une vie heureuse au moins dans notre monde)

*Engel=ange en allemand


	4. recherche sous la pluie

Disclaimer: aucun des personnage ne m'appartient

* * *

5 minutes plus tôt chez Gracia

Si les invités avaient été surpris par le comportement des deux frères, leurs deux hôtes l'étaient plus encore. Jamais Edward n'avait eu ce genre de comportement, il était discret sur sa vie, très têtu, décidé et il lui arrivait parfois de s'emporter, mais jamais il n'avait eu ce genre de comportement. Quand à Al, il ne l'avait jamais vu dans un tel état, il semblait tellement dévaster…

Noah, qui était resté dans l'appartement, se rapprocha de la fenêtre pour suivre la course d'Alfons vers leur logis. Elle le savait, les deux frères avaient beaucoup perdu au fil des années, et ayant ''visité'' leurs souvenirs plusieurs fois, elle savait que toutes les personnes présentes faisaient partit de ceux qu'ils avaient perdu… d'une manière ou d'une autre...

- _Noah-chan ?_ L'interpella Gracia. _Tu sais ce qu'il se passe ?_

L'attention de tous était à présent fixée sur la Noma mais celle-ci s'accorda tout de même quelques secondes avant de répondre.

 _-Edward et Alfons n'ont pas eu la vie facile._ Répondit-elle tout en restant évasive, car c'était à eux et non à elle de décider à qui et ce qu'ils voulaient confier à toutes ses personnes. _Alfons a toujours été un grand émotif et Edward… Edward passe ses journées habités par la culpabilité. Il passe son temps à tout prendre sur lui et à assumer tous les malheurs de ceux qui l'entoure, il ne se plaint jamais et il est toujours enjoué... Mais il reste humai,n et parfois il lui arrive de n'être vraiment pas bien, et… Quelque chose ce soir à dû faire remonter trop de souvenir en lui…_

Tous avaient écouté avec attention et se demandaient à présent ce qui avait bien put provoquer ce soudain départ quand Roy, qui s'étaient lui aussi approcher de la fenêtre, brisa soudain le silence.

- _Edward-san ne semble pas être rentré chez lui dit-il. Alfons est en train de redescendre la rue._

 _-Nous ne pouvons pas le laisser le chercher tous seul !_ Intervint aussitôt Riza. Surtout par ce temps.

- _Je vais aller l'aider !_ Intervint aussitôt Noah.

 _-Pas question, répondit Roy. Une jeune fille n'a rien à faire dehors à cette heure-là._

 _-Mais…_

 _-Nous allons-nous en occuper,_ intervint alors Maes, _et vous, vous nous attendez ici_.

Les autres acquiescèrent et ils se mirent rapidement d'accord pour que Maes et Roy, accompagné par Riza et Trisha (les deux jeunes femmes avaient un sacré caractère et les hommes savaient qu'ils n'arriveraient pas à leur faire changer d'avis) aillent aider le jeune homme tandis que les trois autres jeunes femmes resteraient à l'appartement pour attendre leur retour. Aussitôt les quatre premiers sortirent emportant chacun une lampe de poche que Gracia leur avaient apporté. Ils n'eurent pas le temps de les allumer qu'Alfons leur passa devant sans les voir. Maes tendis la main et lui attrapa le bras pour lui signaler leur présence mais surpris par ce soudain contact le jeune garçon se dégagea d'un geste brusque mais précis et s'éloigna de lui d'un bon.

- _Hey du calme Alfons,_ fit-il en allumant sa lampe torche, aussitôt imiter par les autres. _Désolé, je voulais pas te faire peur, bon réflexe en tout cas !_

 _-Pas de soucis, et merci… Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites dehors ?_

Le sergent se demanda un instant s'il se moquait de lui mais l'air surpris du garçon lui montra que ce n'était pas le cas. N'avait-on donc jamais aidé ce garçon pour qu'il ne comprenne pas la raison pour laquelle ils étaient tous les quatre sortis ?

 _-Pour t'aider à trouver ton frère, évidement._

 _-Merci, mais je ne veux pas vous déranger avec ça, ça ira._

 _-Mais bien sûr,_ intervint Roy. _Comme si on allait laisser un gamin parcourir les rues la nuit et sous la pluie qui plus est. On va le chercher tous ensemble que ça te plaise ou non._

Vaincu, n'ayant pas d'argument à leur opposé (et ne pouvant leur dire que normalement il devrait avoir seulement un an de moins que son frère ET qu'il avait de nombreuses fois avec Ed et tous seul voyager à travers tout Amestris dans une armure puis dans ce corps et ce depuis qu'il avait onze ans, et qu'il était par conséquent complètement capable de se défendre tout seul) Alfons leur adressa un sourire reconnaissant.

 _-Très bien, alors on se sépare on se retrouve ici dans trente minute !_

Tous acquiescèrent et ils continuèrent de descendre la route jusqu'à la bifurcation suivante, là, Roy et Riza prirent à droite, Maes tourna à gauche et Alfons continua tout droit. Au bout de quelques pas, il remarqua que Trisha avait pris le même chemin que lui. La présence du double de sa mère à ses côté le déconcerta un instant mais il ne fit aucun commentaire et garda toutes ses pensées dirigées vers son grand frère.

Pour en revenir à Edward justement, le jeune adulte était encore en train de courir, les dents serré dans une expression mêlant colère, douleur et tristesse, son manteau rouge ne le protégeant qu'à peine de la pluie qui s'abattait sur lui sans relâche. La première chose qui lui était venu à l'esprit au moment où il s'était précipité dehors, c'était que malgré le fait qu'il ait prit de l'âge, il était toujours un gamin incapable d'affronter la réalité, comme ce jour où les alchimistes d'état étaient venu chercher le docteur Marco, et la seule solution qu'il trouvait était de fuir. Puis sa tête s'était vidée de toute pensé logique, mais il avait quand même continué à courir sans regarder où il allait. Il finit par s'arrêter pour reprendre son souffle et remarqua qu'il était arrivé auprès de la rivière, non loin de l'endroit où il avait pu discuter avec Alfons pour la première fois après qu'il avait traversé la porte pour la première fois. Il remarqua alors qu'il portait le manteau rouge et non le manteau qu'il avait pris pour aller au diner. Il n'y avait pas fait attention en quittant l'appartement, mais qu'il ait pris ce manteau en cette soirée lui donnait presque envie de rire de désespoir. Il avait commencé à porter ce manteau quand il était devenu Alchimiste d'état, à partir du moment où il avait échoué dans sa tentative de ramener sa mère et il l'avait accompagné quand il avait rencontré chacune des personnes présentes ce soir. Cela rendait presque logique le fait qu'il le porte aujourd'hui, le jour où il retrouvait chacun d'entre eux. Mais le rouge de son habit faisait remonter à sa mémoire tous le sang qui avaient été versé au cours de sa quête. Ça avait d'ailleurs la raison première du choix de la couleur de son habit, un moyen comme sa montre d'argent de lui rappeler les pêché et les erreurs qu'il avait commises. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de les oublier, il n'en n'avait pas le droit, pas après tout ce qu'il avait fait subir aux personnes qu'il avait rencontré. Ni les souffrances que ceux-ci avaient vécues en le côtoyant.

Alors qu'il avait recommencé à marcher, d'un pas plus calme cette fois, il s'enfonçait de plus en plus dans ses pensées noir, repensant à toute les erreurs qu'il avait commise durant ses voyages… Habituellement, quand il était dans cet état, il discutait avec Alfons et il sentait alors son mal-être s'en aller peu à peu. Mais ce soir, il s'était emporté et se retrouvait tous seul pour affronter ses démons. Son malaise pris soudain un aspect physique quand il sentit son cœur se serrer et son souffle commença à lui manquer. Il s'arrêta aussitôt, attrapant sa veste au niveau de la poitrine, il commença à haleter, il avait l'impression de se noyer. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se sentait mal et il savait qu'il devait commencer par calmer sa respiration mais rien ni fit, il n'y parvenait pas. Il allait craquer quand une main salvatrice se posa sur son bras, lui permettant de remonter à la surface. Il se retourna vers l'homme à qui appartenait cette main et fut surpris de voir derrière lui Roy et Riza. Temporairement incapable de parler, les larmes aux yeux, il regarda les deux adultes d'un air perdu jusqu'à ce que Roy lui mette soudain une claque derrière la tête.

 _-Bon sang, gamin ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il ta pris de courir comme ça ? Ca fait plus d'un quart d'heure que l'on est à ta recherche ! Et ça fait dix fois que l'on t'appelle en plus !_

 _-Je… Désolé… Je n'ai pas entendu …_

 _-Pff… Allez, on retourne chez Gracia-san, tout le monde va nous attendre._

Sans attendre de réponse, il tira la capuche sur la tête d'Edward pour qu'il soit un peu plus correctement protégé de la pluie, puis il se mit en marche l'entrainant à sa suite. Riza remarqua la démarche hésitante d'Ed et dans un geste réconfortant, presque comme le ferait une grande sœur, elle passa son bras dans son dos et posa sa main sur son épaule. D'abord surpris par ce geste, Ed se laissa aller à cette étreinte et ce permis un instant à sourire, et c'est ainsi qu'ils arrivèrent devant le magasin de fleur de Gracia.

Maes venait d'arriver et il eut un sourire soulagé en voyant le couple accompagné du jeune blond car ne l'ayant lui-même pas trouvé, il avait eu peur que les autres rentrent eux aussi bredouille. Edward entendit alors quelqu'un l'appeler et se retourna reconnaissant la voix son petit frère. Il afficha un air désolé mais il ne trouva aucune colère chez Alfons, seulement un immense soulagement de le voir de retour. Il ne s'attendait cependant pas à ce qu'il soit accompagné par le double de sa mère. La détresse qui l'habitait depuis le début de la soirée repris le dessus sur lui et il se mit à trembler. Trisha remarqua son changement d'état et elle tandis la main vers lui sur le point de lui demander ce qu'il avait. Mais ce mouvement éclairé par la foudre surpris Edward et une vision de la ''chose'' qui était apparu quand il avait tenté de transmuter sa mère et qui avait fait exactement le même geste se superposa à celle de la jeune Allemande. Terrasser par cela, l'ainé des Elric eu juste le temps de marmonner un « Maman » et il s'évanouit, sourd aux appels de ceux qui l'entouraient.

* * *

Voila un nouveau chapitre, plutot sombre, mais j'aime bien torturer un peu Ed

Review?


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: les personnages et 'univers de Fullmetal Alchemist ne m'apparitennent pas!

 **Kanade-Chin:** Merci pou ta review elle m'a fait plaisir, je suis contente que mon histoire te plaise ^.^ Désolé pour les fautes (impardonable), j'ai toujours eu quelques problème de ce côté là, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira.

* * *

Edward pâlit et s'effondra d'un coup. Alfons le rattrapa heureusement avant que sa tête ne heurte le sol, et se mit à l'appeler d'une voix affolé. Roy et Maes réagirent rapidement et séparèrent les deux frères, attrapant Edward, ils le portèrent jusqu'à l'appartement. Les trois femmes restées à l'appartement furent soulagée en les entendant rentrer, mais leur expressions changea complètements quand elles virent les deux bruns portant le blond encore évanouit. Gracia réagit heureusement aussitôt et leur demanda de l'amener dans une des chambres d'amis. Elle les en fit sortir dès qu'ils l'eurent posé sur le lit, pour qu'elle puisse s'occuper de lui, et rejoignirent les autres qui s'étaient regroupés dans le salon où Noah leur donna une serviette pour qu'ils puissent s'essuyer. Gracia vint les retrouver peu après. Elle déposa le manteau et la chemise d'Edward sur un étendoir se trouvant devant la fenêtre et déposa ses chaussures à l'entrée. Elle s'approcha ensuite des autres personnes présente dans la pièce.

- _Edward est encore inconscient_ , annonça-t-elle d'une voix inquiète. _Il lui faudrait qu'un médecin._

 _-Mais à cette heure et par ce temps_ , intervint Riza, _comment pourrait-on en trouver un ?_

 _-Je pense en connaitre un qui ne laisserait jamais tomber quelqu'un dans le besoin peu importe la météo ou l'heure, en espérant qu'il n'ait pas déménagé, je pourrais essayer de le faire venir pour Edward._

 _-Si tu penses qu'il peut accepter Roy, c'est une bonne idée._

Roy se leva aussitôt, posant sa serviette, il récupéra son manteau et se prépara à ressortir.

 _-Je devrais revenir d'ici un quart-heure_. Dit-il en refermant la porte derrière lui.

Il y eu un moment de silence avant que Maes propose à ceux qui étaient sortis d'aller se changer. Devant rester ici pour plusieurs jours, chacun, sauf Al, avaient heureusement des vêtements de rechanges et ils acceptèrent avec joie la proposition. Maes embarqua Alfons avec lui et lui passa de quoi se changer. Les vêtements étaient évidement trop grand pour lui mais le jeune homme ne s'en plaignit pas car c'était tout de même bien plus confortable que ses habits trempé par la pluie. Ils revinrent au salon et étendirent leurs vêtements avec les autres. Winry leur donna alors un chocolat chaud qui leur fit le plus grand bien. Le silence ce fit alors, tous voulait savoir ce qu'il s'était passé mais aucun d'entre eux n'osait demander, et Alfons ne savait pas comment commencer. Ce silence fut bientôt rompu par des bruits de pas dans l'escalier. La porte s'ouvrit sur Roy, suivit d'un autre homme. Quand Al le vit, il se dit étrangement qui si Ed ne s'était pas déjà évanouit il se serait sans doute sentit mal en voyant de qui il s'agissait. L'homme, dans la cinquantaine, un visage carré et les tempes grisonnantes, les salua rapidement puis suivit Maes jusqu'à la chambre dans laquelle se trouvait Edward. Alfons le suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il sorte de son champs de vision. Remarquant son regard, Roy se mépris sur son expression.

 _-Hey, ne t'inquiète pas, le docteur Marco est vraiment compétent, ton frère est entre de bonne main_.

Alfons ne dit rien et se contenta de hocher la tête doucement

Pendant ce temps, le médecin avait commencé à examiner Edward. Le jeune homme était seulement vêtu d'un tee-shirt sans manche et d'un pantalon, laissant apercevoir la prothèse à sa jambe gauche et mettant en évidence celle de son bras. En les voyant, Marco n'avait pu s'empêché de froncer les sourcils, se demandant d'où pouvait venir ces blessures. La raison qui lui vint aussitôt à l'esprit fut la Grande Guerre. Elle avait fait tellement de dégât, et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander si ce jeune homme faisait partit de ces victimes. Foutue guerre… Il ne posa cependant pas de question, respectant toujours la vie privée de ses patients. Il occultât soigneusement le jeune blond. Sa peau était pale, il transpirait et sa température était assez élever. Il fut cependant rassurer de constater que sa respiration était normal. Il demanda ensuite à Maes, qui était resté dans a pièce s'il pouvait lui expliquer pourquoi il s'était évanouit. Quand Maes lui avoua la fuite du garçon et le fait qu'il soit resté un bout de temps dehors sous l'orage, il fronça les sourcils d'un air sévère et marmonna

 _-Quel inconscient_ …

Il se redressa après un dernier examen et s'adressa à Maes.

- _Ca devrais allez pour lui. Son état est dû à la fatigue et à un choque plus qu'à une quelconque maladie. Il lui faut du repos et il ira mieux. Il faut aussi vérifier que sa fièvre se dissipe. Si ce n'est pas le cas, n'hésitez pas à revenir me chercher._

- _Bien, merci docteur_. Répondit l'agent.

Il raccompagna le médecin jusqu'à la porte, lui serra la main et le laissa partir. Puis il répéta les paroles du médecin aux autres qui furent tous soulagé

- _J'aimerais quand même bien savoir ce qui a bien put le mettre dans cet état. Et pourquoi il à appeler Trisha «maman » avant de s'évanouir?_ Dit Riza.

La jeune femme haussa les épaules, n'en sachant pas plus qu'elle. Alfons les regarda un instant et décida que tous ici avaient bien le droit à une explication. Il se racla la gorge pour attirer leur attention, puis il commença son explication.

 _-Nii-san et moi avons perdu notre mère quand nous étions petits. Edward avait seulement sept ans et moi…_ Il fit une pause, et ne termina pas sa phrase _. Elle était tombée gravement malade, il n'y avait pas de médecin dans la région et elle n'a pas survécut. Notre père était un grand voyageur et il n'était pas là quand c'est arrivé, et nous nous sommes retrouvés tous seul… Nii-san a toujours été très intelligent, mais nous étions encore enfant et nous croyions encore aux miracles. Nous croyions que nous pourrions la ramener à la vie…_

Une larme coula sur sa joue mais il l'essuya d'un geste. Il se leva soudain et alla récupérer un papier dans la poche intérieur de son manteau rouge, il le regarda un instant avant de retourner s'assoir avec les autres. Tous attendaient avec curiosité la suite de ce qu'il racontait tout en cherchant le lien avec les évènements de la soirée.

- _Nous avons fait beaucoup d'étude malgré notre jeune âge, nous tournant même vers la magie et l'alchimie. Mais c'était inutile parce que l'on ne peut pas ramener les morts à la vie. Malheureusement, nous avons mis trop de temps pour nous en rendre compte, nous avons commis des erreurs et nous en avons payé le prix. Nii-san en paie encore le prix aujourd'hui…_

Il y eu un silence, puis Alfons retourna le papier qu'il avait récupéré et le posa sur la table, puis il reprit la parole.

- _Maman était vraiment quelqu'un de doux et elle était aussi très jolie_.

Il retourna le papier, exposant à chacun son contenue. Il s'agissait d'une photo plutôt ancienne, sur laquelle on pouvait reconnaitre un jeune Edward étreignant par derrière une jeune femme tenant dans ses bras un petit Alfons. Mais plus que les deux garçons ce fut la jeune femme qui retint leur attention. C'était le portait craché de la Trisha se trouvant à leur côté. Ils comprirent alors le pourquoi du récit du cadet et la réaction de l'ainé lorsqu'elle était arrivée. Alfons récupéra doucement la photo et reparti la rangée soigneusement.

- _C'est la dernière photo qu'il nous reste d'elle. En fait, Nii-san n'est même pas au courant que je l'ait, car je l'ai retrouvé chez une vieille amie et je n'ai jamais eu le temps pour lui dire…_

 _-Vous n'en n'avez pas d'autre ?_ Demanda avec étonnement Winry.

- _Nous en avions, mais... il y a eu un grand incendie il y a quelques années et il a tout emporté. Notre maison fut réduite en cendre et toutes nos photos subirent le même sort._

Il y eu un nouveau silence, car tout avait été dit et il n'y avait rien à ajouter. Ces gamins en avait vu beaucoup dans la vie, mais ils pouvaient le voir dans les yeux du cadet aussi bien que dans le regard que leur avait lancé l'ainé la première fois qu'ils l'avaient vu, ces deux-là ne voulaient pas être plaint. Le silence s'éternisant, Gracia regarda l'heure et pris la parole.

- _Je pense que la soirée a durée assez longtemps, je pense qu'il est temps pour chacun d'aller dormir. Alfons-kun, Noah-chan, vous restez ici pour la nuit évidemment, il y a assez de place pour tout le monde._

Habituellement, Alfons aurais refusé l'invitation, ne voulant pas s'imposer, mais il était vraiment fatigué et son frère était ici alors il accepta la proposition d'un hochement de tête. Après cela ils se levèrent, se souhaitèrent une bonne nuit et rejoignirent la chambre qui leur avait été attribué. Gracia conduisit Al dans la chambre de son frère car il y avait deux lit et indiqua à Noah qu'elle partagerait la chambre de Winry car elle possédait aussi deux lits.

Alfons rentra dans la chambre sans allumer la lumière, celle venant du couloir lui permettant de se diriger sans craindre de foncer dans un meuble. Avant de se coucher, il couvrit son frère jusqu'aux épaules pour éviter qu'il ne dorme encore une fois le ventre à l'air puis alla s'étendre dans l'autre lit. Il aurait aimé ne pas avoir besoin de dormir. D'ailleurs, cela avait bien été la seule chose qu'il avait trouvé pratique quand il s'était retrouvé dans son armure. Ne pouvant pas dormir il pouvait passer la nuit à veiller sur son frère quand il était malade. Mais ce soir, la fatigue pris le dessus et il finit par s'endormir.

* * *

Voila le nouveau chapitre! Review?

NDA: Je suis désolé pour le retard de se chapitre. Je nai pas put le poster la semaine derniere... parce qu'il n'était pas écrit ^.^". Pour être exacte, j'avais écrit quelques choses de totalement differents mais à la dernière minute ça me plisait plus du tout donc j'ai du le réécrire et j'ai rien posté.

Désolé! ^.^"


	6. cauchemar et réconfort

Disclaimer: les personnages et l'univers de Fullmetal Alchemist ne m'appartiennent pas!

Kanade-chin: Il y a sans doutes des erreurs ;) mais je le poste quand même et je ferait une relecture pour les corriger.

* * *

Edward avait froid et ne voyait rien. Il se demandait où il était sans vraiment réussir à se concentrer sur la question. Tout était embrouillé dans sa tête. Il sentit soudain une chaleur se répandre dans son corps, et comme le soleil chassant les nuages, cette chaleur lui éclaircit les idées et le décor autours de lui s'éclaira.

Il était à présent en pleine campagne, entouré de machines, d'objets divers, et de roulotte dans un champ aménagé pour une foire. En s'avançant il remarqua, au centre de la place, des installations pour le lancement de fusées, entouré d'une foule de personnes auquel il alla se mêler. Quand il tourna la tête et vit un jeune homme blond aux cheveux courts marcher vers lui, il comprit aussitôt la scène qui se jouait devant lui. Il était en train de revivre sa rencontre avec Alfons Heydrich. Le jeune homme, qui ne regardait pas devant-lui, trop concentrer sur ceux qui installaient la fusée, lui fonça dedans, le renversant. Surpris et gêné de l'avoir bousculer, il se mit à s'excuser. Levant les yeux vers lui, il fut surpris de voir son visage choqué. Edward réussit cependant à cacher son trouble en saisissant la main que l'autre lui tendait pour l'aider à se relever.

-A… Al ? Souffla-t-il trop bas pour que l'autre l'entende.

-Excuse-moi, je ne regardais pas où j'allais, ça va ?

-Euh… Ouais… pas de soucis…

-Tant mieux ! Au fait, je m'appelle Alfons ! Alfons Heydrich !

-Edward Elric… Enchanter !

Ils se serrèrent la main puis se retournèrent vers la fusée qui se faisait installer. Edward la regarda pensivement, voulant comprendre son fonctionnement, espérant que cela puisse l'aider à repartir dans son monde. Son regard finit cependant par dévier vers le double de son frère, et il remarqua ses yeux plein d'admiration et remplit d'étoile pour ce qu'il se passait devant lui, et il ne put se retenir de lui dire.

-Tu a l'air de vraiment aimer les fusées, nan ?

\- Oui ! Répondit-il avec un sourire. Je suis venu ici spécialement pour voir ce lancé ! Et un jour j'aimerais vraiment pouvoir en construire une à mon tour !

-C'est ton rêve ?

-Mon rêve ? Oui, on peut voir ça comme ça… D'ailleurs…

Le visage du jeune homme se ferma soudain, et le noir se fit, Edward ne voyait plus que son propre corps et Alfons juste devant lui.

-D'ailleurs, tu as toujours cru que je n'étais pas réel non ? Mais je t'aie dis que si ! Je t'ai dit que j'étais une vraie personne ! Alors pourquoi ?

Edward voulait se défendre, ne serais ce que lui dire qu'il était désoler, mais aucun son ne voulait franchir les barrières de sa bouche, et tout ce qu'il pouvait faire était s'agiter pour tenter de se défendre. Soudain, il vit une tache rouge sur le torse du plus jeune. Rouge, comme le sang qui s'était écoulé quand la balle l'avait traversé, et la tâche n'arrêtait pas de s'étendre, recouvrant ses vêtements. Alfons s'effondra soudain au sol, mais ses yeux ne quittaient pas ceux d'Edward, et quand il ouvrit la bouche, sa voix n'était plus la même, on aurait dit un écho.

-Pourquoi les as tu laissé me tuer ! Je t'ai aidé mais tu n'as rien fait pour moi ! Tu aurais pu me sauver ! Pourquoi n'as-tu rien fait ?

Et soudain, le corps agonisant de l'Heydrich fut remplacé par la chose monstrueuse que lui et son frère avaient créé en voulant transmuter leur mère. Edward était tétanisé, il aurait voulu s'enfuir mais son corps ne voulait pas bouger. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire était regarder cette chose informe pousser des grognements et tendre sa main décharné ver lui. D'un coup il entendit une autre voix. Ce n'était qu'un murmure et il n'y fit d'abord pas attention, mais la voix devint plus forte et il eut l'impression qu'elle s'adressait à lui, alors il essaya e comprendre ce qu'elle lui disait. C'était une voix douce qui le réchauffait de l'intérieur. Au bout de quelques instants, il comprit que la voix ne lui parlait pas directement, mais qu'elle chantait. Se laissant envelopper dans la douceur de la mélodie, il ne se rendit même pas compte que son cauchemar avait disparu. Tout ce qui lui importait à présent était cette chanson. En se concentrant un peu plus il reconnut la chanson comme l'une des berceuses que sa mère avait l'habitude de leur chanter à lui et Al, quand ils étaient enfant. Et la chaleur de la Voix lui rappelant celle de sa mère, finit de l'apaiser et de le conduire finalement dans un sommeil sans rêve amplement mérité.

...

Dans l'appartement de Gracia, Trisha n'arrivait pas à s'endormir (la faute aux évènements de la soirée) et décida d'aller à la cuisine se chercher un verre d'eau. C'était une vieille habitude qu'elle avait quand elle avait des insomnies. Cependant, quand elle passa devant la dernière chambre avant le salon, elle entendit de drôle de gémissements venant de l'intérieur. Intriguer, elle ne put se retenir d'entrouvrir la porte. Il s'agissait de la chambre dans laquelle se reposaient les deux frères. Jetant un coup d'œil à l'intérieur, elle comprit que les gémissements venaient du plus grand des deux. Il était visiblement en train e faire un cauchemar, et il s'agitait et marmonnait dans son sommeil. Trisha hésita un instant. Devrait-elle partir et faire comme si elle n'avait rien vu ou bien tenter de faire quelque chose ? Elle choisit de rentré le plus discrètement dans la chambre et vint au côté d'Edward dans l'idée de le réveiller de son sommeil. Cependant, une fois à son chevet, une autre idée lui vint en tête. Elle s'assit alors par terre, tout près du jeune adulte et se mit à chantonner. Elle commença tout doucement, juste en chantonnant un air qui lui vint en tête, puis sans savoir d'où elle lui venait, elle rajouta des paroles à la mélodie. Elle était certaine de ne l'avoir jamais écouté, et pourtant les mots lui venait tout seul comme si elle l'avait déjà chanté de nombreuses fois. Elle chanta pendant plusieurs minutes et elle vit bientôt un sourire serein apparaître sur le visage du jeune blond. Elle continua encore un peu, puis elle se tut. Elle se releva et se dirigea vers la sortie mais au moment de passer la porte, elle le vit se tourner sur le côté et l'entendit souffler « maman », d'un air apaiser.

Elle ne put retenir un sourire car même si ce murmure ne lui était pas vraiment adresser, il lui procurait une joie immense. Elle quitta alors la pièce, refermant délicatement la porte derrière elle et regagna sa chambre. Ce n'est qu'une fois dans son lit qu'elle réalisa qu'elle n'avait pas pris un verre d'eau. Malgré cela, cinq minutes plus tard, elle s'était à son tour endormi profondément.

* * *

Nda Je ne suis pas vraiment satisfaite de ce chapitre, donc je vais peut-être le modifier (si je le fait je modifierait sans doute le chap5 aussi mais ce n'est pas sûr, donc je verrais bien) Il est aussi plus court que les autres mais bon, je pense que si je ne le poste pas maintenant j'aurais vraiment du mal a continuer ma fic.

Prochain chapitre dans deux semaines normalement! N'hésité pas à laisser une Review pour me dire ce que vous penser!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas etc, etc

Voila enfin un nouveau chapitre! Je voulais commencer par m'excuser auprès de ceux qui lisent cette histoire (et surtout Kanade-chin, je sais que tu attendais ce chapitre depuis un bout de temps) pour ce retard. J'ai vraiment eu du mal à écrire ce chapitre, entre les bug de mon ordi (dont la perte de tout mon texte), un Ed récalcitrant, la reprise scolaire ( je n'ai plus accès a mon ordi que le week-end) et surtout le syndrome de la page blanche: j'ai vraiment mis du temps a trouver comment relancer ce chapitre après la fin du précédant. Voila, voila... ^.^

 **Kanade-chin** : (J'espère qu'Ed ne ta pas fait trop mal avec son marteau, sinon je serait ravie de te venger) Je suis contente que le chapitre t'ai plus et c'est exactement ce que j'espérait faire passer pour Trisha. Et oui, j'adore torturer Ed XD, il est toujours a s'inquiété et a porter tellement de culpabilité, c'est le parfait personnage à torturé! (Pauvre de lui)^.^

 **Smuokuol** : Merci pour ta review, je n'aurais pas qualifié on histoire de mignonne mais chacun peu voir ça comme il veut.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Edward fut réveillé par les rayons du soleil perçant à travers la fenêtre de la chambre. En se redressant dans le lit, il s'étonna de ce fait : la chambre de l'appartement où il habitait n'avait pas de fenêtre. Il regarda alors autour de lui et ne reconnaissant pas la pièce, les souvenirs de la soirée de la veille lui revinrent en tête et s'étonna de se sentir aussi bien. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il lui arrivait ce qui s'était passé la veille et il passait toujours la nuit suivante à cauchemarder et il finissait inlassablement par se réveiller en sursaut, le cœur lourd et son épaule droite et son genou gauche douloureux, surtout les soirs d'orages. Mais il ne sentait rien de cela ce matin, il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir rêvé et ne comprenait pas cette sensation de bienêtre qui le tenait. Il ne se rappelait pas s'être sentit ainsi, depuis bien longtemps. Depuis la mort de sa mère en fait.

Ne voulant pas gâcher sa bonne humeur matinale en s'enfonçant dans ses pensées, il se décida à se lever et revêtit des vêtements qui semblaient avoir été laissé ici pour lui avant de quitter la chambre. Il entendit des voix venant du salon et s'y dirigea. Il entra et fut accueilli par son frère qui lui sauta dans les bras, tout en lui criant qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à l'inquiéter comme ça encore une fois. Il lui répondit par un simple rire gêné, et quand son Alfons le relâcha enfin, il put constater que tout le monde était réveillé et assis autour d'un petit déjeuner. Mal à l'aise, il les rejoignit et s'installa à côté de son frère qui reprit la place qu'il avait quittée pour l'accueillir et salua tous les autres d'un signe de main.

- _Heureux de te voir debout Edward,_ fit Hughes en répondant à son salut d'un signe de tête. _Tu nous as fait une belle frayeur hier soir, tu sais ?_

 _-Ouais je suis désolé, je… Enfin…_

 _-Tu n'as pas besoin de te justifier,_ intervint doucement Gracia. _Alfons nous a expliqué pourquoi tu as réagis comme ça… Ta réaction est tout à fait normale, ça a dû être un vrais choc pour toi, de rencontrer quelqu'un ressemblant tellement à ta mère._

 _-La prochaine fois, évite juste de t'enfuir comme ça,_ continua Roy avant de rajouter en se rappelant de la réaction du jeune homme la veille. _Petit._

 _-Quoi !_ S'énerva aussitôt Edward _. NON MAIS QUI EST-CE QUE TU TRAITE DE PETIT ETRE MICROCOSPIQUE SI PETIT QU'UNE FOURMIS POURRAIS L'ECRASER PAR CE QU'ELLE NE L'AVAIT PAS VU !_

 _-Nii-san_ ! S'exclama Alfons, plus par habitude qu'autre chose, tandis que Noah laissait échapper un petit rire face à la réaction d'Edward.

 _-Je n'ai jamais dit ça !_ Répliqua Roy, clairement amusé lui aussi. _Mais je suis heureux de voir que ça va réellement mieux… Et que tu as beaucoup d'imagination aussi._

Edward répondit à cette remarque en tirant la langue à l'homme, provoquant quelques rires parmi les personnes attablé, mais Edward ne s'attarda pas dessus sachant que sa réaction était totalement enfantine et préféra porter son attention sur la nourriture devant lui.

La suite du repas se passa dans un silence confortable. Après cela, les frères Elric et Noah récupérèrent leurs vêtements de la veille et s'apprêtèrent à prendre congé quand Maes leur proposa qu'ils aillent tous ensemble faire des achats pour le mariage le jour suivant, proposition que les trois jeunes acceptèrent aussitôt avec joie avant de quitter l'appartement. Une fois rentrée chez eux, ils prirent tous les trois une douche et se changèrent. Edward, qui était le premier à s'être changer, fit un tour dans la cuisine et constata rapidement qu'ils allaient bientôt être à cours de nourriture. Lorsqu'il vit son frère et Noah rentrer dans la cuisine une idée lui traversa l'esprit et il eut un sourire diabolique.

 _-Al ! On va être à cours de nourriture, ça te dérangerais d'aller faire un tour au marcher faire quelques courses ?_

 _–Bien sûr Nii-san._

 _-Génial ! Tu veux bien l'accompagner Noah ? Pendant ce temps, je nous cuisinerais un petit quelque chose avec ce qu'il nous reste pour le déjeuner._

La jeune Romanichelle accepta sans hésitation, heureuse d'aider. Alfons aurait pu partager son enthousiasme, après tout, cela lui évitait de cuisiner (contrairement à ce que certains croient, il n'aimait pas vraiment cela), mais il avait remarqué le sourire inquiétant de son frère et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander quel plan tordu celui-ci pouvait bien avoir en tête. Ne se doutant pas de ce qu'il se passait entre les deux frères, Noah avait saisi sa veste et tendit la sienne à Alfons. Ils ne purent retenir le léger rougissement qui leur colora leurs joues quand leurs mains se touchèrent s'attirant un léger rire moqueur de la part d'Ed.

 _-Ne faites pas de bêtise !_ Fit-il assez bas pour que seul Alfons l'entende.

Il quitta la salle pour se rendre dans la cuisine avant qu'Al n'ait pu lui dire quoi que ce soit. Le cadet Elric hésita un instant à rejoindre son ainé avec l'idée de l'étrangler, mais décidant finalement contre, il se retourna vers la porte qu'il ouvrit avant de laisser galamment Noah passer. Il la laissa le précéder d'une marche dans les escaliers puis ils se dirigèrent ensemble vers le petit marché de la ville. Ils commencèrent leurs achats, passant entre les étals, cherchant les meilleurs prix. Ils n'avaient pas à se plaindre, la situation de la ville s'était améliorée, amenant avec elle une baisse de prix (bien que ceux si soit encore élevé) ainsi que des produits de meilleure qualité. Alfons ne pouvait cependant pas apprécier pleinement ce moment de détente à cause des murmures et des remarques plus ou moins discrètes qu'il entendait autour de lui. Et il savait parfaitement que ceux-ci étaient provoqués par la présence de Noah à ses côtés. L'étroitesse d'esprit et le racisme dont faisait preuve la majorité des personnes ne cessait de l'abasourdir. Et il se souvenait parfaitement ce à quoi ce comportement envers les Ishbalien avait mené. La guerre, l'éradication d'un peuple, la destruction total d'Ishbal, il se souvenait parfaitement des conditions dans lesquels vivaient les survivants de ce massacre : rejeté, craint et misérable. C'est à ce moment-là qu'il se demanda comment Noah pouvait bien ne pas être affecté par ce comportement et il tourna la tête vers elle. Aussitôt, il se sentit vraiment stupide, la jeune Tzigane avançait la tête baissée et le regard orienté vers le sol, hanté d'une lueur triste qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis un moment et qu'il avait souhaité ne plus voir. Bien sûr que toutes ces remarques la touchaient et la blessaient, elle était seulement trop fière et surtout trop forte pour accepter de s'en plaindre. Comprenant cela, il se promit à lui-même qu'il serait là pour la protéger, il ne la laisserait pas affronté toutes ces personnes toute seule, et sans plus réfléchir, il glissa sa main dans la sienne. Surprise par ce geste, elle leva les yeux vers lui mais il ne regardait pas vers elle. Il avait détourné le regard, gêné par ce contact, mais il ne desserra pas son emprise sur sa main et l'entraina vers un étal de fruits. Elle se laissa faire, gardant on regard sur lui elle remarqua ses joues légèrement rouges et elle ne put s'empêcher de le trouver vraiment mignon. Ils continuèrent ainsi de faire leurs achats main dans la main et prirent le chemin du retour de cette manière, Alfons tenant un sac de course plein dans son autre main. Ils n'étaient plus qu'à quelques pas de leur immeuble quand une voiture arriva à toute vitesse et frôla Noah de quelques millimètres. Réagissant instinctivement, il tira la jeune femme à lui avant d'insulter le chauffard. Quand il se calma, il se rendit soudainement compte qu'il avait lâché le sac de course et qu'il tenait fermement Noah contre lui. A cette constatation, il ne put empêcher son cœur de s'emballer et sentit le rouge lui monter violement aux joues et il voulut aussitôt relâcher son étreinte. De son côté, la jeune Tzigane n'en menait pas large non plus. Un moment elle sentait la voiture l'effleurer et le suivant elle se retrouvait dans les bras puissant d'Al. Bloqué contre son torse, elle pouvait entendre les battements de son cœur accélérer alors qu'il arrêtait de crier, et elle ne put empêcher le sien de battre la chamade à son tour, s'accordant au rythme désordonné de celui du jeune homme. Quand elle le sentit desserré son étreinte protective, elle obéit à son instinct et se serra contre lui s'accrochant à sa veste, avant de s'écarté rapidement mais à contre cœur, légèrement embarrassée par son réflexe premier. Elle leva la tête vers le jeune blond pour s'excuser mais quand leurs regards se croisèrent, elle perdit ses mots et les deux jeunes détournèrent la tête en rougissant encore plus. Puis, regagnant un peu ses esprits, Alfons se baissa et ramassa le sac de course, vérifiant que rien n'en soit sorti, et quand il se redressa il tendit sa main à Noah tout en évitant son regard. Comprenant l'invitation, la jeune femme glissa sa main dans la sienne et ils franchirent les derniers mètres qui les séparaient de l'immeuble et grimpèrent l'escalier côte à côte. Alfons ne sépara leurs mains que pour ouvrir la porte de l'appartement. Ils entrèrent, Alfons posa les courses sur le meuble de l'entrée et après avoir retiré leur veste ils retrouvèrent Edward qui finissait de mettre la table.

- _Alors, comment ça ces passé ?_ Demanda-t-il en les voyants.

- _Plutôt bien, si on omet le chauffard qui a failli renverser Noah._

 _-Tu n'as rien ?_ Demanda Ed avec une pointe d'inquiétude.

- _Je vais bien, Alfons-kun m'a écarté rapidement du chemin, je n'ai rien eu._

 _-C'est pour cela qu'il te serrait dans ces bras ! Quel tombeur tu fais Al !_ Ajouta-t-il d'une voix moqueuse.

En entendant cette remarque Alfons se sentit une fois de plus rougir, comprenant que son frère avait vu la scène entre la jeune femme et lui en bas de l'immeuble.

 _-Nii-san ! Tu ne devrais pas espionner comme ça !_

 _-Hey !_ Se défendit Edward. _Ce n'est quand même pas de ma faute si tu as crié si fort ! Je me suis juste demander ce qu'il pouvait bien se passé. Et je dois bien avouer que vous étiez vraiment mignons !_

 _-Nii-san !_

Le rougissement d'Alfons s'accentua et il fut rejoint par celui de Noah alors qu'Edward partait dans un grand éclat de rire. Il finit par réussir à se calmer et indiqua aux deux plus jeunes qu'il pouvait passer à table, décidant qu'il avait assez embêté son petit frère, surtout que s'il s fiait à son regard, celui-ci lui promettait une belle revanche. Malgré cela, ils passèrent un bon repas ainsi qu'un après-midi et une soirée plutôt calme et joyeux. Et quand ils partirent se coucher ce soir-là, leurs pensées se rejoignirent. Ils étaient vraiment heureux d'être ensemble.

* * *

Et voila un nouveau chapitre, tout doux et plein de rougissement (j'avais vraiment envie de commencer à développer ce couple). J'espère pouvoir poster le prochain chapitre bientôt

Une petite review?


End file.
